


Fairy Tales

by ALittleClassicAlittleModern



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Love, No idea will add as I figure it out., Soulmates, time apart.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleClassicAlittleModern/pseuds/ALittleClassicAlittleModern
Summary: Clexa are soulmates who have forgotten that love, even true love still needs work. So this is the story of them figuring that out. Yes, Clexa is endgame.





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, more like dipping a toe back in the water after being away for so long. Hope you like it. Helpful, contructive comments and critiques welcome and very appreciated.

We all want fairy tales, the happy ending, the soulmate that just knows us, who gets what we are thinking and doing and why. Who beyond anyone else knows you. The other half of our soul.

If we are not careful bitterness will set in and foolishly we will forget that, our soulmate doesn't equate to mind reader and that even people meant for each other have to work to make a relationship last. Nothing, especially love is easy. Anything worthwhile rarely is. It’s value and solidity created, by the size and depth of your own personal investment and the balance of too much or too little that you are able to manage.

We all want fairy tales. We all want a place to call home.

\---------

Lexa stood staring at the mess her life had become, the foolish actions and stupid moves that had started the end of a relationship all their friends had though was meant to last. As she watched the tail lights of Clarke’s cherry red Golf disappear past the point she could see, the sunlight streaming down, she felt the first tingle of numbness begin to set in, defense against the emotions that threaten to crush her with the intensity of their tide. 

Eventually she took a deep breath and went back into the place they called home, a large box of memories witness to the two lives that had built it. Two become one. One must now move on.

\-----------

She had made a choice, hard as it was, and she had followed through, getting into her little car, driving away from the woman whose presence made up the art of her life, a color unique and important to the depth of the picture she had painted. 

At some point, Clarke wasn’t sure when, this pigment had lost its intensity and the happiness that had made her palette vibrant had, muted. Her greatest work of art had dulled and she didn’t know what was best. All she knew was that to stay and watch it fade further would more be painful to have to witness.

As she forced herself not to look into the rear view mirror, keeping her eyes focused on the road before her. She felt the stutter of her heart as the path behind her grew longer and longer.


End file.
